Legends:Grão-Mestre
(43–44 DBY)Fate of the Jedi: OmenFate of the Jedi: Vortex *Saba Sebatyne (44 DBY) |hideo = |governo = Alto Conselho Jedi |organização = |tipo = |mandato = Vida |poderes = |deveres = Apontado como líder da Ordem Jedi |hidei = |era = *Era da Velha República *Era da Ascensão do Império *Era da Nova Ordem Jedi *Era do LegadoFate of the Jedi: Outcast }} Grão-Mestre, ou Grande Mestre, foi um título usado em ambas Velha e Nova Ordens Jedi para descrever e reconhecer chefe da Ordem. Enquanto separado do título Mestre da Ordem, que era usado para descrever o líder elegido do Alto Conselho Jedi, as posições eram exercidas pela mesma pessoa. História O título de Grão-Mestre existiu na Ordem Jedi há muito em sua história, representando o chefe elegido de toda a Ordem. A nomeação do Grão-Mestre cabia ao Alto Conselho Jedi, precisando de unanimidade nos votos para instalar o líder da Ordem. Agraciado apenas com os maiores e mais sábios Mestres Jedi de toda Ordem, não era inédito de alguns Mestres terem carregado o título, formando alianças de elite antes da Reforma da Ruusan da República Galáctica. Carregado por alguns Mestres através da história da Ordem, o mais antigo Grão-Mestre registrado é Biel Ductavis, que foi nomeado em 10.966 ABY. O Kel Dor Zym, que foi Grão-Mestre durante a Grande Guerra Galáctica, foi assassinado pouco depois da queda do Templo Jedi em 3.653 ABY. Mais tarde, Satele Shan foi eleita como Grande Mestre, tornando-se a mais nova indivídua a carregar o título. Alguns milênios mais tarde, Mestre Fae Coven carregou o título, chefiando reformas na Ordem como o afastamento do título em sua sua posição e peso militar que carregava através das Velhas e Novas Guerras Sith. Durante a Era de Ouro da República, Coven teve autoria do guia no Templo Jedi, O Caminho Jedi: Um Manual Para Estudantes da Força com ajuda de alguns dos Mestres líderes da época. Mestre Coven teve um longo mandato, mesmo conhecendo seu eventual sucessor, Yoda. Mestre Yoda foi o último Grão-Mestre da Velha Ordem Jedi, segurando o título tão cedo quanto 82 ABY.Yoda: Dark Rendezvous Sob Yoda, a Ordem foi dissolvida quando os Lordes Negros dos Sith retornaram ao poder em 19 ABY, marcando o início de um novo período que viu o início do Grande Purgo Jedi. Antes de morrer, o exilado Mestre Yoda ajudou a completar o treinamento de Luke Skywalker como um Jedi; Skywalker eventualmente reconstruiria a Ordem declarando-se Grande Mestre durante a Guerra do Formigueiro de 36 DBY. Liderando a Ordem que ele havia construído em muitos anos, Skywalker tomou a responsabilidade das ações do Jedi caído Jacen Solo pelo governo da Aliança Galáctica. Depois de tentar o Grão-Mestre, Chefe de Estado Natasi Daala exilou Skywalker da capital galática Coruscant e da Ordem Jedi em 43.5 DBY até ele provar o que teria causado a queda de Solo para o lado sombrio da Força. No meio tempo, Skywalker e Daala concordaram na nomeação do Mestre Kenth Hamner como Grande Mestre interino, até o retorno de Skywalker ou o Alto Conselho elegesse outro em seu lugar. Enquanto as tensões da Aliança Galáctica de Daala e a Ordem Jedi cresciam, os Jedi se recusaram a sujeitar-se a suas exigências. Os Mestres queriam lançar uma asa de Caça estelar FurtividadeX para ajudar Skywalker em sua luta contra a nova ameaça Sith, mas Hamner temeu que a Aliança Galáctica pensasse que o lançamento fosse contra eles e abrissem fogo contra os caças. Contudo, quando o Conselho descobriu que Hamner havia tomado decisões unilaterais em fazer um acordo com o Almirante da Aliança Nek Bwua'tu para parar o lançamento até q Bwua'to permitisse, eles o removeram de sua posição de Grande Mestre interino e decidiram lançar a asa, formando um plano com Booster Terrik para manter os caças a salvo. Hamner tentou parar o seu lançamento, e então no subsequente conflito com a Mestre Saba Sebatyne, ele acabou por conhecer a morte. Os Mestres então votaram por unanimidade por Sebatyne, que liderou o voto de não confiança contra Hamner, como nova Grande Mestre interina. Ela sentiu que a nomeação estava errada, por estar profundamente triste sobre tentar impedir a morte de Hamner, mas eventualmente aceitou a posição. Seguido de um golpe Jedi que retirou Daala do poder e colocou um Jedi no comando do governo, a sentença de Skywalker foi revogada, permitindo que ele retomasse sua posição de Grão-Mestre. Ele não retornou para Coruscant de imediato, contudo, permaneceu no planeta Nam Chorios para derrotar a entidade do lado sombrio Abeloth, que era sua principal preocupação no momento.Fate of the Jedi: Conviction Skywalker eventualmente retornou para Coruscant e convenceu os Jedi a deixar o planeta visando atrair os Sith.Fate of the Jedi: Ascension Nos bastidores O The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia introduziu o título 'Mestre da Ordem', usado para indicar o líder do Alto Conselho Jedi. The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force clareou a confusão de simbolização e deveres entre Mestre da Ordem e Grão-Mestre. Aparições *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 3: Uncertain Surrender'' *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic—The Lost Suns'' *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' * *''Only the Force'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' * * * * *''Shatterpoint'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme)|Filme de Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] / romance *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 1: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 2: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 2: Slave Traders of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''In Triplicate'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' * *[[Star Wars: Episódio III: Vingança Sith|''Star Wars'': Episódio III Vingança dos Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (romance)|Romantização de Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith]] *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Romance de The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *[[Star Wars: Episódio VI: Retorno de Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episódio VI Retorno de Jedi]] *[[Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (romance)|Romance de Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi]] *[[Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (romantização júnior)|Romance júnior de Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi]] *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Crucible'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' }} Fontes *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * *''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Masters of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.45'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Force and Destiny'' Core Rulebook Notas e referências Categoria:Níveis Jedi Categoria:Grão-Mestres